


Blood of the Divine Dragons

by Silmarwen



Series: Blood of the Divine Dragons [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Abuse of warping mechanics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Manakete Ryouma, Minor Camilla/Hinoka (Fire Emblem), Mutual Pining, Post Revelations, magic nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silmarwen/pseuds/Silmarwen
Summary: Xander's not prepared to hear about the disappearance of the High Prince of Hoshido, Ryouma, the man he finds himself thinking of fondly from their time in Valla. He swears to help find him again, no matter what.





	1. Unwelcomed Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Aka, this is me writing an idea I've had cause I needed more Ryoumarx in my life.

               Xander rubs his temple, a small groan escaping as he looks over the documents covering his desk. Treaties from their neighbors and aid requests from villages all over Nohr. His coronation is over a month away but there is still too much to be done for his people start to recover from his father’s war. It’s going to be difficult, poverty is still wide spread and the many nobles who lined their pockets during the war are complaining about many of his stances. Then there’s the peace treaty with Hoshido.

               Ryouma and him have been communicating as much as possible get the treaty together and signed before either of their coronations. It’s makes him miss the days when they were a part of Corrin’s army, marching in Valla. Back when they could discuss things freely, easily, without politics being a wall. Now they’re stuck having to relay back and forth with letters and if he’s lucky, Ryouma will send Prince Takumi as his representative for things better discussed face to face.

               He lets out a small sigh, finding himself missing Ryouma’s company. Their friendship was something he never knew he’d value so much. A part of him knows it’s more then friendship for him, but he plans to take those feelings to the grave. No need to burden Ryouma with his feelings, and his inevitable rejection. Camilla once said he’s too willing to sacrifice his own happiness.

               He glances out his window at the sound of a distant bell chime, signifying that it’s already midday. It’s difficult to tell with how dark Nohr’s sky is, especially after a night of rain, though people are saying spring starting with rain and not snow is a sign of good luck.

               “Xander!” A distant voice calls out, part of their daily ritual.

               “Lady Elise, he’s in the same spot as always.” Laslow smiles from his post outside Xander’s office, greeting the young princess as she comes to a stop in front of her older brother’s retainers.

               “Afternoon! I’m here to make sure Big Brother comes to lunch!” She giggles. Her energy is infectious, filling the hall with her own brand of sunlight.

               “Give me a few minutes.” Xander sighs from his desk, looking over what he still has left.

               “No! No excuses!” She huffs, pouting and stomping her feet before trying to pull his chair away from his desk. Eventually he humours her, shifting his weight enough to let the chair budge.

               “I surrender.” He stands, holding his hands in the air as she hugs him before moving them to pat her head. “Come, let’s eat.”  
               “Yeah!” She takes his hand, dragging him to the dining hall where Leo and Camilla are waiting.

               “This was the fastest you’ve ever gotten him Elise.”

               “I know. I’m getting stronger too! I was able to pull his chair with him on it a bit this time.”

               Leo gives Xander a look. “Brother, I hope you at least remember to be getting a proper sleep.”

               “I can assure you, Peri and Laslow wouldn’t stop bothering me until I did.” Xander says, taking a sip of his tea. “What about you Leo? Tell me, did you spend all night in the library again?” He doesn’t reply but that is enough of an answer for him.

               They eat peaceful, chattering among themselves. Elise keeps talking about how she can’t wait for the coronation to see Sakura again. She plans to show her the work she’s been doing in the garden. Camilla shares the sentiment, looking forward to seeing Hinoka again. Leo hopes to exchange some books with Takumi, it will help make foreign visits to Hoshido run smoother. Xander is looking forward to seeing Ryouma as well.

               Suddenly, one of the castle gates guards’ bursts through the door. “Prince Xander, we have a u-urgent messenger at the gate!”

               “What is it?” They ask, walking over to the as the guard catches his breathe from rushing all the way there.

               “Princess Hinoka landed moments ago and wishes an audience with you. She claims it is of the upmost importance.”

               “Let her in immediately.” Xander orders. “Have someone escort her to the throne room.” The guard bows before rushing back to his post. Xander glances over to his siblings before he starts to make his way to the throne room as well. Whatever has happened, for Hinoka to arrive unannounced means it’s serious. When they arrive at the throne room, he dismisses the guards, so they can hold a private conversation with her when she arrives.

               When Hinoka enters the throne room five minutes later, she looks shaken and out of breath as if she ran the whole way from Hoshido. Camilla walks to her side, cooing as she fusses over her messy hair. “Oh, my dear, what has you in such a panic?”

               Hinoka bats her hand away, knowing Camilla won’t mind given her current situation. “It’s Ryouma.”

               Xander feels his blood chill, taking a step forward. “What’s happened to him?”

               “Yes, I thought he was busy visiting Hoshidan villages near the boarder affected by the war, what could have possibly happened to him to have you rushing to us for help?” Leo asks, voicing what’s running through the Crown Prince’s head.

               “He was, but we received news this morning that he vanished two days ago.” Hinoka starts explaining, still slightly out of breath.

               “Vanished?” It’s perplexing, Ryouma was still in Hoshidan territory, how could he vanish? “How is that even possible?”

               “No one knows. One morning he was just gone from his tent, and Raijinto was left behind. Saizo and Kagero are already looking for him but...” Hinoka stops, knowing what she’s trying to ask is difficult. The peace treaty still hasn’t been signed yet and Xander’s coronation is soon.

               “You feel the need to get our help?” Camilla finishes her sentence. Hinoka gives them a small nod in confirmation. “Have the Hoshidan Court also agree with your idea?”

               Hinoka frowns, an annoyed look on her face. “No. They believe you’d take advantage of his disappearance and invade.”

               “They still think this peace treaty won’t amount to much. Even after the kingdom of Valla became visible again. Even after all the work we’ve put into this.” Leo sighs, rubbing his temple. “Are they this persistent in distrusting us?”

               “There’s no convincing them until the treaty is signed and with Ryouma’s disappearance now...” She groans, thankful that she doesn’t have to keep up appearances around them as she sits on the steps before the throne. Camilla leans beside her, rubbing her back to comfort her.

               “Do you have any ideas about why he vanished?”

               “None. There’s no sign of a struggle. No signs of movement away from the camp so the only possibility is magic. Orochi is already on her way there to examine his tent for any residual magic.”

               “But she won’t be able to identify Nohrian spells that well. Is that why you’ve come to us?” Leo contemplates as he rubs his chin in thought.

               “That’s why I’ve come.” She turns to Xander. “Will you help us?”

               “Of course. Ryouma is important to your country and a dear friend to my family. So of course, we’ll help.” Xander gives her his best reassuring smile, hiding his own concerns and fears over Ryouma’s disappearance.

* * *

               Ryouma starts to stir from his sleep, sore and confused. He slowly blinks opens his eyes, trying to focus on where he is. He’s laying on a cold floor, made of stone. There’s a distant sound of water dripping onto a hard surface. As he tries to sit up, he feels something constraining his arms and legs, but has a hard time focusing on it. It’s too dark and he feels too exhausted to properly figure it out.

               The room itself feels too big for him, more like a cage to fit in a few wyverns, with steels bars opposite of him blocking the only exit. The air doesn’t feel stale as he would expect, showing there must be a way for fresh air to get into the room. If there are windows, the fact that he can’t see any light means it must be night out.

               As he’s trying to figure out his predicament, the sound of a door opening breaks him from his thoughts. A woman walks inside, sitting on the chair on the other side of the bars. “Oh, I see you’ve finally woken up.” She smiles at him, making his skin crawl.

               “Who are you? Why have you brought me here?” He growls at her, hoping to get an explanation for his imprisonment.

               “To answer who I am, I am a simple witch. You don’t need to know my name. And nothing personal High Prince. Honestly, any of you royals would have done. You were just the lucky one for being easier to get. Plus, as one of the oldest, you’re far more durable.” She chuckles to herself, already pleased with how things are going for her plans.

               “What do you mean?”

               “I just need someone with the blood of the dawn or dusk dragon running through their veins. Nothing more.”

               “Your intentions are to kill me for my blood then?”

               “Nothing of the sort.” With that the Witch stands, moving closer to him, holding the bars and leaning in. “I’m just a curious witch who wants to figure out how strong that dragon blood can become. I’m sure it won’t hurt you. At least, not enough to kill you.” He feels his blood start to boil at how happy she looks.

               “I demand you release me at once!” He tries to stand but whatever is holding his limbs suddenly tighten, forcing him back down to the ground. He groans in pain, griping at his legs, trying to remove them.

               “Can’t have that. And trust me, no one will be able to find you here. At least, not before I’m done with you. I doubt my curiosity will kill you, but I can’t say much for anything else during my tests.” With that, she backs away and starts to leave. “Please do keep up your strength during all this. Last thing I want is for you to become ill.” She adds before closing the door.

               He glares at where the Witch once stood before turning to the small plate of food and water near him. The pain in his limbs are gone and he tests their movement, standing a stretching for a few moments. He can feel his hunger and stares at the offered food. Can he trust it’s not poisoned? Her intention seemed to at least suggest it won’t be, but who could say there’s no mysterious drug in it.

               Glancing up from it to the door, it’s finally sinks in that he has no idea where he is and what’s going to happen to him. All he can do it to focus on keeping up his strength and wait for an opportunity to escape. Otherwise he must have faith in his siblings to rescue him. And he knows they can, they’re all strong. He chuckles, thinking of them. At least keeping them in his thoughts will help him pull through this. He can’t help but also picture Xander, strong, determined, the man who stole his heart and doesn’t even know. He can’t help but feel regret at never expressing his feelings to him, even though he knows that would just trouble him.


	2. Bridge between Countries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander and his siblings make their way to Hoshido to help Hinoka find her brother, stopping at the Bottomless Canyon.

               When Hinoka said Ryouma just vanished, Xander was sure it couldn’t have been so literal. He was sure they’d find even the smallest clue. However, as their group is making their way to the village in Hoshido he was last seen, a messenger arrives with a letter stating that Orochi hasn’t been able to find any clues to why or how he vanished.

               Hopefully Leo can find something that was missed. The downside to that is that it would mean someone using Nohrian magic would have to be behind Ryouma’s disappearance. Xander tries not to think of the diplomatic implications that would arise. He’s already worrying about leaving Nohr in the hands of his ministers. He might have cleared out all those who were loyal to his father, but things are still shaky. They were adamant that there was no need for him to join the search but there was no stopping him He will do all he can until he is required to return for his coronation.

               He’s already exhausted as they approach the Bottomless Canyon, a week since Hinoka arrived requesting their help. There’s a constant movement of people relaying messages to Nohr, Hoshido and even Valla, in case Azura or Corrin have an information to offer.

               Hinoka flies overhead, as a sign their convoy holds no risk to any Hoshidan soldiers unaware of their convoy. Camilla flies beside her, providing easy chatter to keeping her from getting to stressed. It’s clear throughout their trip Hinoka is grateful for the distraction and her affection.

               Leo and Elise are riding on either side of him, their retainers close behind. Stopping before the canyon, he decides to call for a short rest. They need to approach the crossing into Hoshidan territory with care. Hinoka’s presence or not, there’s still unease between their countries. The last thing they need is to start panic while they cross the boarder.

               “I’m going ahead to make sure they’re ready for you.” Hinoka sighs, having taken a moment to rest her Pegasus, Suisen, before flying ahead.

               “I’ll be waiting for your return.” Camilla smiles, waving as the Hoshidan princess takes off, hiding her reddening face behind her scarf.

               “You need to stop teasing her so much.” Leo scolds his older sister.

               “Who said I was teasing her?” She smirks, walking off.

               “I think it’s sweet and cute.” Elise giggles, getting off her pony. “Arthur, can you bring over some water for Buttercup?” Sounds of Arthur agreeing and proceeding to clamber over to the river, no doubt getting hurt on the way can be heard by everyone.

               “Laslow, go make sure Arthur doesn’t get too hurt.”

               “Yes Milord.” Laslow bows, leaving to hopefully not have to fish Arthur out to the river.

               “Xander, do you think we will be able to find him before your coronation?” Leo asks, handing his horses reins to Niles.

               “We can only hope so. There’s also a risk that it’s a trap.” He’s sure Ryouma would be completely against them rescuing him if it was a trap. Either way they, have little choice but to try and rescue him.

               He glances to the bridges connecting Nohr and Hoshido over the canyon. Even now, they look like they’ll break any day now. While there have been repairs to make temporary reinforcements, proper reconstruction must be done soon. Nohr and Hoshido have promised to provide funds, along with Valla, thought their funds are still limited, so they have promised to maintain the bridges after the repairs.

               Corrin once told him this is where things really began for her, where Gunther fell into the canyon and became Anankos’ puppet. He recalls their fight here with Iago, agreeing to the truce with Ryouma, jumping into the canyon, the loss of Scarlet. So many things happened here. It’s a pivotal point to the war, their nations and between him and Ryouma.

               There’s a warm breeze, signifying spring is almost in full force in Hoshido. He wonders if there’s a chance for Nohr to have a warmer spring and possibly a warm summer as well this year. He can only hope the weather improves, as if to reflect the change in their relations with their neighbors. Will his coronation in a month’s time take place during a warm spring day or will it rain, like always? Once Ryouma returns, will his own coronation take place during their hot summer months? Will he be guiding Xander around Castle Shirasagi as he has intended to do with Ryouma in Castle Krakenburg?

               Leo calling his name breaks him from his thoughts. “Yes?”

               “Princess Hinoka has returned.”

               “I…I see. Thank you.” Leo frowns, reminding him that he needs a proper night’s sleep, or he’ll pass out on them.

               He stops his lecture when Hinoka lands before them, Setsuna waving from behind her. “I’ve explained everything to the boarder guards. There should be no issue while I’m travelling with you. Azama is waiting on the other side too, so he and Setsune will act as escorts while I fly above.” She explains to Xander.

               “I understand.” He gives her a small nod as Setsuna jumps over Suisen, walking over to Effie and greeting her. “Everyone, we’ll be moving out shortly, pack everything up! We leave in ten minutes to cross into Hoshido!” He calls out, glancing to Elise who is still feeding Buttercup along with healing Arthur’s wounds.

               “Prince Xander, the village Ryouma was visiting is two days ride from here.” He turns back to the Hoshidan princess as she speaks, Camilla moving to her side, Azalea busy purring as she licks Suisen’s mane.

               “We should move as fast as possible, a week has already past with no leads.” Hinoka nods in agreement, holding her reigns tightly as a sign of her unease. There’s been no leads, not even a note from the possible kidnappers. Who could have taken her brother with no trace?

* * *

               Ryouma wakes, feeling sore and exhausted. He thinks it’s been over a week since his kidnapping by the Witch and he’s still unsure of what she’s doing to him. Any time he’s awake when she comes down, she knocks him out with a sleeping staff before she does anything. He’s constantly stuck in a state of confusion.

               A numbing pain shoots through his head as he sits up. The restraints on his limbs have taken on a more solid form, shackles binding him with magic that pull as he rubs his temple. He swears at times there’s one around his neck, but he can’t feel anything there whenever he checks.

               Glancing over to the bars, there’s a plate with food and water waiting for him. He glares at it suspiciously. She’s been increasing the amount of meat the guards have been giving him. He walks over, taking the food back to his spot in the corner. At least he has a bit more privacy with this large cell. Maybe he can try meditating after he eats to focus on what he can do.

               As he eats, he goes back to rubbing his head, still feeling pain. He’s surprised when he feels something matted in his hair. Pulling his hand down he notices the slight staining of dried blood. Cursing under his breathe, he can only assume the Witch’s tests on him are the cause of it, along with his splitting headache.

               “Eating properly are you?” The Witch interrupts him, walking in with one of her men. If only Ryouma had Raijinto, he could easily overpower them and escape. Instead he just glares. “Now now, no reason to behave so poorly. After all my tests are only making you stronger.”

               “I highly doubt that.”

               “Are you sure? My tests have been an absolute success so far. You’ve been a wonderful test subject High Prince.” She gives him a smirk that makes his temper start to flair up.

               “And what,” He growls at her. “Do you except to achieve doing this to me?”

               “I told you. My goal is to see how much I can bring out the dawn dragon’s blood running through your veins. And so far, I’m having great success. Eventually, you’ll be even more dragon then your dear Vallatian sister.”

_What does Corrin have to do with any of this?_ He’s giving her a look of confusion.

               “I assume you’ve noticed your headache already, but have you seen your reflection?” With a wave of her hand, a large mirror warps in front of him. Slowly he approaches it, looking at his reflection.

               He looks tired, exhausted and almost like a stranger. The dried blood on his head seems to be from what remains of an experiment by the Witch, indicated by two scars on his forehead. His hair hangs down his back, full of knots and dried blood. It’s as if he’s been dragged through the mud, his cloths completely covered in dirt. His skin shows a paler hue then normal, even though he doesn’t feel weak enough to explain the loose of color. Getting closer, he remembers the Witch mentioning Corrin and tilts his head to the side, looking over his ears. To his shock, they now resemble Corrin’s.

               “You-Your goal is this?” He hisses at her. Backing away from the mirror as she makes warps it away.

               “Oh hush. This is making you stronger. Though you are not going to see that strength yet.” She’s enjoying his reactions. To see someone of royalty pretty much at her mercy is quite enjoyable. “Don’t worry, you won’t even be aware of what you do once everything is completed.” With a snap of her fingers, the phantom sensation around his neck solidifies as a collar, matching his other bindings. “Know this High Prince, I have big plans for you once you’re ready. Big plans.”

               He winces, his shackles tightening as she leaves, the guard shoving more food into his cell as he kneels to curl in on himself, gasping for breath as the collar starts chocking him. Once they’re gone, it loosens, allowing him to take in air. He glances up to the small window, a bare slither of light peeking through. If he could just muster enough strength, could he possibly control what she’s forced onto him? Could he escape using this new strength? His mind is full of these thoughts as he lays down, waiting for the shackles on his arms and legs to loosen as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good with chapter names. Or summaries.


	3. A Dream, A Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream turned uneasy, a nightmare undesired.

               Ryouma glances around the Nohrian Royal Gardens, the moon sitting high in the clear sky. Roses Xander had shown him months ago have bloomed into brilliant purple blossoms, almost shining as the moonlight hits the dew on their petals from an evening drizzle. He chuckles to himself, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his kimono, the gold accents catching in the light of the castle garden’s lamps.

               With the sound of soft footsteps behind him, he looks over his shoulder. Prince, no, King Xander walks over to his side, dressed in custom made cloths suiting him incredibly. Apparently, Camilla was adamant that he not wears something similar to their father. She and Elise worked hard with the castle seamstresses to have it made in time. Ryouma cannot help but admire him in it all. From the fur cloak that is draped over his shoulders to his leather boots, Xander is absolutely stunning. Even the Nohrian crown gracing his head, aglow in the moonlight, had the Hoshidan High Prince speechless during the ceremony earlier.

               “Busy admiring the garden?”

               “I was just taking in how well the roses have bloom. They mark a change in Nohr’s future, along with your crowning today, King Xander.” Ryouma smiles at the purple flowers, so fitting to Nohr and to Xander himself. The whole ceremony showed to Ryouma just how beautiful the other man is, making his heart flutter even louder in his chest.

               “Heh, Prince Ryouma your words are flattering.” He chuckles, glancing to the flowers as well. “It’s sad though.”

               “What is?”

               “Sad that they’re covered in blood.” Ryouma turns to Xander, finding the rest of the castle lights have gone out, leaving only the pale moonlight to illuminate Xander. His face is framed, like a painting as something drips down his cheek.

               Suddenly Ryouma can feel something warm on his hands and examines them, seeing they’re covered in something he is all too familiar with, _blood_. He looks to the roses and then to Xander, fear swelling up in his gut. “X-Xander? What’s happened?”

               “Ryouma, why?”

               “What?”

               “Why did you kill me?” Xander asks him, his stare as lifeless as his pale skin. Ryouma just shakes his head, taking a step to him, only to find his legs sealed to the spot. Panicking, he looks around for something, anything that makes sense and feels an instant pain in his head. Xander watches him hold his head, gasping from it. “Did you truly need to end our peace so soon? Was our friendship that shallow to you?”

               “N-No. Never. Th-This peace is t-too important.” Ryouma tries to answer him, gasping in pain. “Y-You are too i-important to me to even t-think about that.” His feelings for Xander would make it impossible for him to hurt him like this, let alone kill him. This must be some form of mistake.

               “Liar. You ripped out my heart.” As if to drive it in, Xander opens his shirt, showing the open wound oozing blood in his chest, empty and void of his heart.

               In that instance Ryouma feels something beating in his grip, like a trapped bird. _This can’t be real. This can’t be happening._ He feels frozen as he stares at Xander’s still beating heart in his bloody hands.

               “You did this to him.” A voice growls behind him. The garden turns into nothing, no floors, no walls or ceilings, just a black emptiness. Xander is still there, standing in front of him emotionless as he stares back and behind him is himself, glaring and pointing Raijinto at him. “You killed Xander! I’ll have your head, _monster_!” The other Ryouma lunges ahead and as Raijinto stabs into his chest, everything goes black.

* * *

               Two days after crossing into Hoshido, their convoy finally arrives at the village. They’re greeted by a small group of elite Hoshidan soldiers, lead by Saizo and Kagero. They bow to Hinoka, debriefing her on what they’ve done since their last update as Orochi greets the Nohrian siblings.

               “What have you determined from your investigation?” Xander asks her, hoping she’s found something since they received their last update.

               “Prince Xander, it’s a messy situation. While it’s not Hoshidan magic, I need your brother’s help to confirm my suspicions.”

               “What suspicions?”

               “That it’s not quite Nohrian either.” She gives them a look, as if what she’s seen is a big puzzle that she’s determined to solve.

               “How are you so sure?”

               “I’ll show you. Ryouma was last seen in his tent the night before he disappeared, and it’s been left as it was then, even Raijinto remains where he left it.”

_So, whoever took him made sure to come when he was asleep_. Xander thinks to himself as he and Leo are led to Ryouma’s tent by Saizo and Kagero. Elise and Camilla follow Hinoke, taking their mounts to the stables for a needed rest.

               The tent seems eerily still when they make their way inside. It reminds Xander of his room back during their fight against Anankos’ army, though clear signs he’s been gone for over a week makes Xander uneasy. He stands to the side as Leo and Orochi start examining things, discussing if they can make out anything out of the ordinary magic wise. At times Odin or Niles makes a comment as well, inciting a typical groan of some form of discomfort.

               Kagero and Saizo are standing guard along side his retainers at the entrance. “Kagero, may I ask you something?” He calls out to her, figuring her the safer of the two to talk to.

               “Yes Milord?” She says, making her way to his side.

               “Aside from his disappearance, how was Ryouma’s tour of Hoshido faring before his disappearance?”

               “Well, things started off slow.” She begins. “The villagers are still genuinely apprehensive of a possible peace with Nohr, remembering the previous incidents with the Faceless. Even now, the villagers are uneasy with your presence. Prince Ryouma was making progress, but his disappearance hasn’t helped. And it’s starting to slowly reach other villages that he’s vanished.”

               “So, it’s going to get worse.”

               “Apologies Lord Xander, we’ve tried to keep this contained.”

               “It is not your fault, you’ve both being doing your best to keep this contained.” _It’s the fault of whoever caused Ryouma to vanish in the first place_. He thinks to himself, frowning.

               “Big Brother, you’re scowling again.” Elise pops up in front of him, a wide smile gracing her face. He feels his heart jump a little, shocked at how easy it was for her she to surprise him.

               “I’m sorry Elise, it is hard habit to break.” He sighs, pushing a lock of his hair out of his face.

               “It’s okay, I forgive you. Anyways, Leo seems to be discussing something with Orochi. Do you think they figured something out?”

               “We should ask them.” He takes her hand, walking over to the talking magic users. “Have you two come to any conclusions from what you’ve gone over?”

               “Hmmm, somewhat Lord Xander.” Orochi hums to him, as difficult to read as he recalls from previous encounters.

               “Somewhat?” He’s not sure this comforts him.

               “Correct Xander.” Leo sighs. “We’ve determined there is indeed signs of magic being used here. And that it is not completely Hoshidan or Nohrian. I suspect it could be the magic used by witches but neither of us are familiar enough with it to confirm this suspicion.”

               “Is there anyone who would be?”

               “Nyx is familiar with this type of magic. I thought of such before hand and sent a messenger to bring her here before crossing into Hoshido, but we won’t know how long it’ll take until she arrives.”

               “I see. Aside from that is there anything you can theorize from what you’ve seen?” Xander has faith in Leo’s abilities, and any form of theory would be a great help.

               Leo glances around, thinking to himself for a few moments, having already thought about this on the trip down. “Well, it’s clear they knew to take Prince Ryouma while he was asleep so Raijinto wouldn’t become a problem. The fact the sword is left behind also means they had no interest in the divine weapon. It appears from this that they only had an interest in the High Prince himself.” Hinoka and Camilla enter the tent to join them, all listening to Leo as he continues with his hypothesis. “There are a few possible reasons, one of course being his status of being the High Prince. But that’s where my theories end. If we can figure out their motive, the more we know about them and what lengths they’ll go to.”

               “But these are easy to figure out.” Hinoka groans, frowning and clenching her fists. “These theories won’t help us find my brother!”

               “I know Princess Hinoka.” Xander replies, hoping to help calm her frustrations. “After Nyx arrives, we’ll be able to determine far more. She’s a skilled mage, I believe she will be able to lead us to the clues we need to find Ryouma sooner rather then later.”

               He has faith in Nyx’s skills. And in Ryouma’s strength. Ryouma will be able to hold on until they find him, he’s sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, wondering if I should keep making the vaguest chapter summaries or not for the next chapter.


	4. Formulating a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wait for Nyx's arrive bares promising results in finding Ryouma.

               Nyx arrives later that day, warping in and surprising the Hoshidan soldiers. It takes Hinoka a few minutes to get them all to relax, apologizing to Nyx. She seems unphased, stating she knew she needed to arrive posthaste. With a bow, she walks up to the Nohrian and Hoshidan soldiers, breaking the stare down they’re having. The atmosphere became awkward as they escort her to Xander.

               “Nyx, I am surprised to see you arrive so quickly.” He feels incredibly thankful for her arrival, giving her a small bow as she curtseys in return.

               “I assumed it well that I arrive as fast as possible. From what I heard, it gave the impression that finding Prince Ryouma was of the upmost importance.” She has her usual expression on her face. Xander cannot help but feel that other then her familiar expression, she is starting to look older.

               “Can I assume your search for a cure to your curse is progressing well?” He turns, offering her his arm as they make their way over to Ryouma’s tent.

               With a shake of her head, she rejects the offer, fine to walk on her own. “Slowly yes. And it is clear to me you haven’t learned how to get a proper sleep.” She gently gabs at how easy it is to tell he lacks a proper night’s sleep still.

               “Is it that obvious?”

               “You still hide it well. But for me it will always be obvious.”

               “I try but there is still so much to be done to aid my people.” He says, not convincing her in the slightest.

               Leo takes notice of them, sitting outside and thinking to himself. “Brother. Nyx, you’ve already arrived.”

               “Yes. As I said to Prince Xander, I felt this too important a matter to take my time walking here when I have access to faster means.”

               “It is greatly appreciated. Come, me and Orochi have a few theories we’d like to go over with you as you examine the residual magic.” He motions to the tent, following her inside. Xander watches them walk inside before walking off to find Camilla with a request for her.

               She’s busy at the stables, making sure Azalea is comfortable while they wait for an update on the situation.

               “You didn’t want to stay with everyone else by the tent?”

               “It’s a very popular spot, too crowded at the moment for me. Plus Leo would probably appreciate one less distraction considering his retainers.” Xander can’t help but chuckle a little, knowing very well how his retainers are. “So, what do you need with me Xander?”

               “I have an important mission for you.” His small smile falls into a stern frown as she gives him her usual knowing smile. “I need you to deliver this letter to my ministers in Nohr. I feel that until Ryouma has returned, we should postpone my coronation.”

               “Because everyone’s expecting the peace treaty to be signed there?”

               “Exactly. I’d rather have the peace treaty signed before my coronation or at the same time, so assuring Ryouma is there is of the upmost important.”

               “Is that the only reason Xander?” She gives him a look that sends a shiver down his spine. Has she already figured him out? He turns away, unable to make eye contact with her as a faint blush crosses his face.

               “Whatever my reasoning may be, can I depend on you to go to Nohr and make sure things are under control?”

               Camilla lets out a hearty laugh, nodding as she takes the letter from him. “Trust me. Azalea and I will fly fast enough to arrive before tomorrow night. It should only take me a few days to get them all under control.” She can’t help the almost devilish smirk that graces her face. “Then I shall return to help my adorable older brother in his quest to rescue the one he longs for.”

               “C-Camilla.” He tries to scold her as she gives him a farewell kiss on the cheek.

               “Tell Hinoka I’ll be back soon.” She coos as she raises high into the sky before speedily taking off in the direction of Nohr. He can hear Selena curse from the stables, getting Beruka to follow after her.

               _So, Camilla is aware_. He sighs, mentally scolding himself for being so obvious. He’s supposed to be hiding his feelings for Ryouma, not wearing them on his sleeve. He heads back to the tent, wondering if anyone else has figured out his feelings or he’s lucky and its only Camilla.

               “Big Brother!” Elise calls out to him, bouncing up and down before latching onto him.

               “Elise, what has you so excited?” He smiles at her, momentarily forgetting his worries.

               “It’s Nyx! She says she can find Ryouma!” She’s already trying to drag him to the tent, eager for him to hear what they’re discussing in the tent. His heart jumps, hope swelling up at the thought of a way to find Ryouma.

               Inside the mages are all huddled around a map, discussing something intently as Hinoka watches close by. She seems nervous, unsure if what they’re discussing will truly work or not. She doesn’t want to get her hopes up. As Xander walks in she glances over to him, looking behind to see if Camilla will walk in as well. She could use her company to distract her from her worrying.

               Xander walks over to Leo’s side. “I’ve been told you think you can find him?” All three of them turn to him, Nyx and Orochi exchanging a look while Leo gives him a tentative grin.

               “We believe so. Nyx, if you’d be willing to explain your idea.”

               “Of course. First, Leo and Orochi are right in their suspicion that the perpetrator is a witch. Witches magic is very primal compared to most mages. She used a spell similar to how I warp, though completely different at the same time. I will be able to track the magic back to them by the morning. And then we can do one of two things.”

               “And those are?”

               “Either we march with the everyone in the camp or I can warp a smaller group there. However, any mounts would have to stay behind, as they limit the amount of people I can warp before exhausting myself.”

               Orochi steps in. “I did offer to help but apparently she says it’d be safer and faster for her to do it on her own.”

               “It’s better this way. We need everyone else ready to deal with whatever might be waiting for us.”

               Xander nods in agreement. They’ll be going in completely blind. “Do you think they’ll be expecting us?”

               Nyx lets out a small chuckle, grinning. “Likely not. Most witches tend to underestimate other mages and this one is likely just the same. She might have guards, but that is to keep Prince Ryouma contained. They won’t consider the chance that we have access to warping magic.”

               “I’d dare say you have her completely figured out.”

               “Yes. There’s also a chance I’ve run into her in the past, based on my memory. She was too curious and liked to test anything and everything. So, if she hasn’t changed since back then, her mind will be completely focused on whatever she took Ryouma for. Attacking and rescuing him should be easy as a result.”

               “Then we’ll leave you to it and start preparing right away. Princess Hinoka, would you- “

               “No matter what I’ll be coming along, even if I have to stay on the ground. Our group will just be us and our retainers then? We should be able to handle it then.” She says, as if talking to herself to get things straight in her mind before looking around. “Where is Camilla? She should know about the plan.”

               “Camilla went back to Nohr to deliver a letter for me. Until Prince Ryouma is back safe I will postpone my coronation and I needed someone I could trust to deliver me message.”

               “I understand.” He can tell she’s disappointed to know Camilla won’t be travelling with them.

               As they exit the tent, Xander and Hinoka immediately get everyone working on preparations. They’ll need to be ready for anything and without their mounts, they need to take lighter weaponry to allow for easier movement.

               _Don’t worry Ryouma, we’re coming to help you_. He thinks, looking to the sky as the sun begins to fall below the tree line.

* * *

               Ryouma jolts awake from the nightmare, curling in on himself and gasping for air. The sound of Xander asking him why, the feeling of his heart in his hand don’t fade from his mind. He starts repeating to himself that it was just a nightmare. He didn’t kill Xander, _he didn’t kill him_!

               Something catches his attention as he starts to calm. The pain in his head is back, but it feels more numb, like it has always meant been there. As he rubs his head, it feels like there’s bone jutting out. He looks up to the entrance, checking if he’s alone before he moves over to where they give him water, knowing he’ll be able to just barely make out his reflection.

               Horns, that’s the only way he could describe them. Horns, like those that graced his father’s head piece. He feels over them, wondering if it’s all just another dream. What pulls his attention next is a weight he failed to notice before behind him. Turning, he sees a tail, dull in his grimy cell, dirt covering the white and red scales.

               As he stares at the changes to his body, the door opens as the Witch walks in, grinning like a cat. “I see my tests have been a success. Oh, I can’t wait to see you completely transformed. Sadly though, I could never get a hold of a dragon stone, so you’ll likely be stuck in that form, but it’s still a worthwhile test for me.”

               Her smile makes him feel cold, uneasy, too weak to move. If only he could test out the strength that he’d seen Corrin use on the battlefield. No doubt he could escape and defeat her. As he tries to pull any strength he has left from his body, she pulls up her sleep staff, making him go back to his nightmare so she can continue her experiments to bring out his dawn dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up and done. This is where the tag referring to abusing warp mechanics comes into play.


	5. Preparing for the Advance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Nyx determines the location of the Witch their small band move out and prepare for rescuing Ryouma.

               Xander wakes up the early the next morning, eager to get to the task at hand. As he approaches the make-shift training yard, he’s not surprised to see Hinoka already up. She’s swinging her naginata at the wooden dummy, testing the weight to figure out which best to bring alone. She notices him walking up, relaxing slightly as she lowers the weapon.

               “I pray you remembered to get a decent sleep before coming down here.” He says to her, picking up a light broadsword, giving it a few test swings, grimacing at how weak each motion feels compared to when he uses Siegfried. He feels thankful for his past training making it so that even with Siegfried’s weight, he’s able to swing it as if it were this light sword.

               “I tried. I was at least able to get a few hours but after that it was hopeless.” She grumbles, annoyed about having to leave Suisen behind, among things. “Will you be able to handle leaving your mount behind?”

               “I’d rather not, but there’s little that can be done now if we want to reach Ryouma’s location in the fastest amount of time.” Going forward without Bertholdt is less then ideal but they have no choice.

               Hinoka frowns, testing the weight of her naginata again. “I also have extra baggage, so I need to make sure even the lightest naginata won’t hinder me.”

               “Extra baggage?” He asks, turning as Hinoka simply points to where the equipment for training is set. Raijinto is leaning against the rack of spears and naginatas, sparking as if to respond to being noticed. “For Ryouma?” He stares at the katana for a moment. He can only assume Raijinto is eager to find Ryouma as well.

               With a nod of her head she walks over to the divine blade, touching it’s hilt. “Even now it’s searching for him I believe. As it shocks everyone else but only mildly numbs me, I’ve decided to carry it for when we find my brother. I still have no intention to use it.”

               “Still?” Xander can already guess that Ryouma tried to see if Hinoka could use Raijinto in the past.

               “Ryouma was too excited shortly after being able to wield Raijinto, thinking I could benefit from using it as well. He still tries at least once a year with me and Takumi. Thankfully Sakura is spared from a day of getting shocked.”

               “Even Takumi though?”

               “In turn he makes a fool of himself with Fujin Yumi.” They both let out a small chuckle, feeling a little lighter from this simple conversation. “This talk, it helped a lot. Thanks, Xander.” She gives him a small bow before walking off. She still has preparations, including making sure her retainers are ready well ahead of time.

               Xander is left alone with his thoughts. Raijinto sparks at him as if annoyed at being forgotten. “I promise, we will save him.” The sword replies with a stronger spark. He can feel Siegfried heat up a little, as if making a promise of its own.

               He decides to train himself to pass the time. After thirty minutes Laslow comes to get him, announcing that Nyx has found the witches’ location. With a nod Xander walks over, joined moments later by Hinoka. She picks up Raijinto, attaching it to her belt. They share a silent glance before heading to join the others, her retainers following behind her.

               Nyx turns to them when they arrive, their small group of royals and retainers ready for her instructions. The Nohrian and Hoshidan soldiers all stand at attention nearby, ready to receive their orders before their commanders depart. Xander order’s his men to stand guard until their return and inform Camilla if she returns first. The Hoshidan’s seem nervous at being left with Nohrian’s around, but Hinoka assures them that everything will be fine.

               After the soldiers leave, Nyx has their group stand together at the center of the clearing. “It should take only a minute for me to say the incantation to warp us. I will warn you, there’s a high chance this will upset your stomach if it’s your first time being warped.” Everyone gives her a nod. Some can’t help but tense up when she starts the incantation. Xander’s mind starts overthinking everything that could happen when they arrive. What if the Witch is waiting for them? What has she done to Ryouma in the time they’ve spent finding them? Is he in good health or barely alive? He tightens his fist, promising to bring her to justice for her crimes against Hoshido, against Ryouma.

               Nyx finishes her words as they’re all encompassed in a swirling light. Xander instantly feels his limbs numb, followed by the rest of his body. He can only shut his eyes as it feels like he’s being dematerialized. Moments later they rematerialize in a small forest grove. Everyone relaxes, laying on the ground to let their bodies re-adjust after warping. They almost impress Nyx, with only one person getting sick for the trip. Elise is busy helping Arthur as he keeps apologizing for being too weak to misfortune as the other’s scout ahead.

               The scouting party easily notices a fort nearby, hidden in the forest, along with a large number of mercenaries. Saizo and Kagero approach to get a closer look as Xander, Leo and Hinoka begin to work out a strategy. The ninjas return ten minutes later.

               “There is a large amount of them, but they have many weak points in their formation.” Kagero explains their findings. “A strong frontal assault will throw them into confusion.”

               “Any sign of Ryouma?”

               “None, the fort itself has magic traps near it’s walls so we avoided getting too close. Based on the small windows near the ground we could see, there does appear to be a dungeon.”

               “Ryouma will likely be there then.” Leo speaks in his usual matter-of-fact tone. “For our assault, we should split up with a front assault team and a smaller, espionage team to sneak in the back. Naturally you two will be in the espionage group.” He says to Saizo and Kagero, who nod in agreement. Xander turns to everyone.

               “I will lead the frontal assault. Leo, you, Niles and Odin should go with Kagero and Saizo. Take Azama as well in case you need a healer.” Everyone seems to be in agreement with Xander’s instructions for the two groups. Remembering his promise that morning, Xander braces himself. _It’s time_.

* * *

               Ryouma winces, waking for a moment. His body no longer feels like his own, scales and claws instead of his old flesh and hands. He takes a few tentative bites at his shackles, feeling it start to give way. _Excellent_. With a grin, he realizes the Witches self-centered attitude didn’t think things through enough to realize he can escape in this form. He gives a small growl, happy to finally have things looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time but it's more setting up for the next chapter.


	6. Caught by Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue team enacts their assault of the fort, but how will they take what they find when looking for the High Prince inside?

               Once Leo’s team has moved into position, Xander turns his attention to the front of the fort. They need to buy time with the mercenaries long enough that the other team can get inside. Five minutes later he receives the signal that Leo’s group are in position. “Everything is set, prepare to charge the front gate now! Remember your orders! We attack only to distract so if you get hurt fall back and let Elise heal you!” He re-issues their orders.

               Elise gives a small nod, holding her staff close. The smile on her face is one he knows well, more forced then her normal bright smile as she tries to cover that she’s feeling unsure.

               “Elise, remember to stay behind me during the fight.” Xander tells her. If only they could have brought her mount at least.

               “I’ll be fine Big Brother. I’m just worried I won’t be helpful enough.”

               He does his best to give her his best reassuring smile and kneels in front of her. “Trust me, you’ll do fine. You’re one of the best healers I know. Everyone knows they’re safe with you there.” Elise smiles, hugging him before she makes her way to the backlines. “Now then, everyone prepared?” He asks, glancing to Hinoka, who gives him a confident gaze in return, her grip on her naginata tightening as Raijinto sparks from her belt. The others all hold resolve in their eyes, holding their weapons ready to charge. “Right, everyone, it’s time to rescue Ryouma. Remember the plan and move out!”

               The sound of an arrow flying is heard as he finishes, nailing one of the watchmen in the neck. Setsuna and Elise share a little high-five as everyone else rushes the men at the gate. As they catch the mercenaries by surprise, the other group starts slowly creep closer, hidden by the trees at the other side of the old stone fort. Xander knows they need to cause as much chaos as possible for as long as possible, rushing at the front with his retainers on either side.

               It takes moments for blades to connect, clanging against each other in combat. Xander keeps blocking and striking at anyone who tries to get to those in the backlines. Hinoka attacks with what one could say is pure rage, stabbing into the mercenaries with vigor and speed. Any time one tries to sneak up behind her, Raijinto sends them to their knees with a bolt of lightning, wanting to get in on the battle. Ryouma would be proud to know his sword is protecting his family in his absence.

               Nyx calls out, sending a fireball into the fort, nearly hitting the women standing on the upper lock-out, fear in her eyes. Xander can only guess this is the witch who kidnapped Ryouma, feeling a hint of ire building in his gut. She’s surprised and bewildered by how to handle their sudden invasion. “Push more!” He shouts.

               “F-Fight back! I’ll double your pay if you just keep them out of-“ She whips around, sensing her barrier around the structure breaking. “This is a distraction! There’s another group! Get over there now!” She shouts before an explosion rocks the fort. Glancing back to Xander’s groups she curses something before warping herself away.

               _That must be Leo’s group._ Xander thinks as he takes down another mercenary, their axe falling to the ground before dropping beside their fallen weapon. The sound of magic whirls around the battle field as Nyx and Elise attack any people approaching them. Some mercenaries flee the fight, Setsuna shooting at them to keep a distance between them. No need to kill those who decide to disobey their employers’ orders.

               Slowly they take down the mercenaries. Their teamwork easily overpowers them, and the sounds of terror as those inside the fort deal with Brynhildr can be heard. Arthur and Peri have even started competing as they dispatch their opponents. Xander considers scolding them at first, but Arthur is keeping Peri in check so eventually he lets it slide.

               It takes another ten minutes of fighting but once Xander fells the final mercenary he sheaths Siegfried, turning to Hinoka as she puts her naginata away. “That’s the last of them. We should head inside and rejoin with the other group.”

               “Yes, let’s go and find my brother.” Hinoka replies, walking to the front gates. They’re small enough she easily pushes them open, glancing at the few dead mercenaries inside the structure. It’s a small fort, basic in its design. They all start looking around for signs for the dungeon Ryouma is being kept in.

               “Xander.” Leo calls out to them as his group rejoins them. “I see you were able to handle most of the mercenaries with ease.”

               “Yes, and the Witch hasn’t shown up after she went back inside to deal with you. Have you seen her?”

               “No, we didn’t see her at all.”

“Well we assume then that the Witch might return. As a precaution I already had Setsuna, Nyx and Laslow posted at the front in case she returns.” Xander states as Leo gives him an agreeing look.

               “Well we’ve already checked out a lot of the fort and found a lower entrance locked with far more complex magic that I want Nyx and Orochi’s assistance with.”

               “In case it’s covered in magic traps?”

               “Yes.” He turns as Orochi walks over, hearing her name mentioned moments ago. The mages leave to get Nyx at the front gate as the ninjas lead Xander down to the door Leo mentioned.

* * *

               Ryouma has already broken the shackles on his rear legs as gnaws at the ones on his front legs. There’s been a commotion outside for some time now, which he’s been taking advantage of, ramming the bars of his cell and working on those cursed magic shackles when he needs a breather. Once his legs are free, he’ll work on the one around his neck. Once that’s done, he’ll return to trying to break the bars down.

               As he gets the shackles off his front legs, he notices that most of the commotion outside has stopped. _Is what happened earlier finished_? He thinks to himself, trying to glance out the windows but they’re too small and his nose keeps getting in the way of his vision. All he can make out is the grass growing out of the ground. And the smell is still too strong for his new-found heightened sense of smell. Grumbling he turns back to the bars to continue weakening them as he makes out the noise of people talking outside the door, soon joined by the sound of magic crackling.

               Seconds later the door flies off it’s hinges, slamming into the bars, making him jump, arching his back like a scared cat. He hurries to the back of his cell to out space between himself and whoever blew the door up.

               “That was a bit excessive.” Through the smoke he hears a familiar voice, coughing as they try to clear the air.

               “It was the best way to open it without triggering any of her traps.”

               “Nyx, fairest maiden of the dark arts, you grace us with your elegant solution!”

               “Odin, please not right now.” Leo groans, rubbing his forehead.

               Ryouma perks up, realizing who they are. He’s being rescued. As his joy sets in, so does a horrible realization. How will they know it’s him? What if they think he was killed and fed to the dragon in his cell instead? If only he could say something. Instead he decides to remain in the back of his cell, watching as Hinoka and Xander walk down the stairs into the room. _So Hinoka went to Xander for help_.

               “Ryouma?” She calls out, glancing around the cell. Pieces of his armour can be seen scattered on the floor, broken during the shift into his current form. They’ll likely think it’s from him getting eaten. She grimaces, trying to ignore the implication of the blood covering the ground. Everything gives them the worst impression. As she moves to open the cell Xander holds out his arm to stop her.

               “In the back, something’s there.” He grips Siegfried’s hilt as Ryouma tries to shrink into the shadows as much as possible. He has no means to talk to them and they’re already reacting poorly to what they can see.

               “A dragon.” Hinoka whispers, dumbfounded. It resembles the paintings done in Hoshido depicting the Dawn Dragon. “Did the Witch feed my brother to this dragon as some sick display?” She tries to get her words out calmly, but it enrages her that her brother seems to have been killed by this beast.

               As everyone stares at him, Nyx walks down and glances around the room. She takes in the armour, the dragon and how Raijinto has started shaking slightly in its sheath on Hinoka’s belt. “Princess Hinoka, do you know what could be causing Raijinto’s change in behaviour?”

               “Ah.” She turns her attention to the sword, untying it from her belt for it, as if with a will of its own, to fly out of her hand into the cell. It lands before the dragon, sparking as if seeing an old friend as the dragon growls a friendly response back to the blade.

               Everyone stares on astonished as Nyx smiles to herself, easily put things together. “I see. So, this was her goal.”

               “What goal?” Xander asks, still having a hard time even believing what is being implied.

               “You royals are said to carry the blood of the Dawn and Dusk Dragons. Any witch or mage too curious might want to see how strong that blood is. It seems she was doing just that, seeing how much she could strengthen it. And this, is clearly the result of what she’s done to the High Prince.”

               Ryouma looks up at them, gazing from Hinoka to Xander, right into the Crown Prince’s eyes before turning back to his sister, lowering his head to her. She speaks after a long silence, processing Nyx’s works. “Brother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had a lot of editing, fight scenes are hard to write. I was also doing cleaning earlier this week so it ate into my editing time.


	7. Breaking the Wall of Captivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While dealing with the revelation of Ryouma's predicament, they work on getting him out of the fortress.

               Xander’s mind is still abuzz, processing the revelation that’s just been revealed about Ryouma’s fate. _He’s the dragon? How? Why? What can even be done to help him?_ Lost in his thoughts, he doesn’t take notice as Hinoka makes her way to her brother’s side.

               “What did she do to you?” She asks, slowly touching his face, flinching when he moves closer. “Sorry.” She apologizes, feeling the cool scales on his face a little more before hugging him close. Ryouma just leans into her touch, appreciating the warmth of another person.

               He can hear people approaching but chooses to pay them no mind. Nyx is the most at ease, observing his scales, even touching his sides a few times causing him to tense up a little. Ryouma can’t help but feel like he’s being treated like some rare find. “Interesting.” She comments finally.

               “What’s interesting, Nyx?” Leo asks, walking over to her side. Xander moves closer to Ryouma, glancing over his scales. He’s actually bigger then him now. He wants to reach out, make sure that Ryouma is even real, but he’d rather avoid making things awkward.

               “I believe it’s easy to assume he’s now the same as Corrin, a manakete.”

               “Wait, Corrin can change back. Does that mean he’ll be able to as well?” Hinoka asks, a hopeful air about her.

               “Yes, but he’d need a dragon stone, which naturally none of us are carrying. Someone would have to go and get one.” Nyx sighs. Ryouma’s change has complicated everything in her mind for returning to Hoshido. “Plus, with his current size, I can’t guaranty warping him will work. So, it would be best to not warp him until he has a stone. He should focus on recovering and becoming accustomed to his new body.”

               Everyone shared a look, knowing Nyx speaks the truth. Ryouma lays on the cell floor, tired and wishing they could take him out of this dark cell already. With a snort, he glares at the door, visibly too small for him to fit through, looking with equal disappointment to the windows. As the sound of deep discussion starts around him, he closes his eyes, deciding to rest up a little. Eventually Hinoka sits beside him, her presence giving him a small comfort. Elise joins shortly after, fascinated by how his scales feel through her gloves as she gently pets him.

               Finally, they decide that Nyx and Kagero will warp off to get a dragon stone for Ryouma while those who remain behind will work on moving him into the forest, away from the fort. With the escape of the Witch lingering too long wouldn’t be wise. As the two warp away, they’re left with their first hurdle, getting him out of the fort. It’s clear he won’t make it through the door without injuries to his body. There’s also the removal of the collar around his neck. Orochi is busy examining it as Saizo works outside, determining the weakest place in the fort’s foundation to create a way out.

               “Prince Xander.” Orochi calls him over, waving her hand as he slowly walks over, wary of her sly smile. If there was anyone among the Hoshidan’s who’d noticed his feelings for Ryouma, it’d be her.

               “Yes?”

               “I need your assistance to remove this.” She points to the collar, Ryouma watching them attentively.

               Xander seems puzzled. “How so?”

               “I need you to use Siegfried’s magical fire on it.”

               Ryouma sits up, moving away from them. Even if he trusts Xander completely it’s still too dangerous. Xander seems of the same mind. “Orochi, that’s too risky.”

               “Oh hush, it’ll be fine. You should be confident in your skill, unless you think the collar is a nice addition.” She whispers the last part to him, making him falter as he tries to get a response together, his ears burning slightly as she smiles gleefully at making him stumble. Ryouma watches them, curious at what Orochi’s said to catch Xander so off guard.

               “Of course not.” He lets out a heavy sigh. “I will try, but not until Elise returns in case something goes wrong and he gets hurt.” Orochi’s smile seems to get wider as his response, much to his own grief. When Elise arrives, she has more confident in her brother’s abilities then himself and is ready to help.

               Xander pulls Siegfried out of its sheath, concentrating his mind on the collar around Ryouma’s neck as he focuses. He only needs to call on the smallest of Siegfried’s magic, taking a deep breath before summoning the dark flame and sending it at the collar. With a small blast, the magical metal quickly bursts off and falls to the ground. Ryouma relaxes, lowering his head and glaring at Orochi.

               “See, that wasn’t hard.” Orochi herself seems really pleased with the outcome before leaving to assist with finding a break in the fortress wall.

               “We’ll get you out of here soon Ryouma.” Xander sighs, sheathing Siegfried as Ryouma gives him a snort in reply. _It’s something Orochi would do_. He can almost hear what Ryouma is thinking. Slowly, he reaches over, awkwardly trying to give the manakete a reassuring pat on his back. Ryouma jumps from the cold touch of his gauntlets, very different from the feeling of everyone else’s hands his scales.

               They’re caught up in the moment as Laslow interrupts them. “Milord, they’re ready to blast the wall.” Xander pulls his hand away, turning to his retainer.

               “Alright. Go and route out a path through the forest from here. Make sure that Saizo leaves a message for when Kagero and Nyx return, so they can easily rejoin us.” With a farewell, Laslow walks out, leaving Xander on edge, waiting for the fortress to shake as they blast it open.

 ** _Crash!_** The back wall crumbles after being hit with a fire spell from outside. As they wait for the dust to settle, Ryouma finally sits up, antsy to get out of his dark cell. He finds it impossible to stay still as he starts pacing around his small space.

               “Easy Brother.” Hinoka tries to calm him, smiling at how impatient he is. Becoming a dragon seems to have made it harder for him to keep his emotions in check. She’s never seen him behave like this since they were children and their father still alive.

               Saizo walks in after they’ve made sure the hole is big enough, motioning to them to follow him out. Ryouma tentatively walks over the rubble, finally feeling the sun on his scales, resisting the urge to dash out into the field. His stiffness is apparent as Xander again touches his back, which he uses to ground himself. He glances over, giving him what Xander can only assume is an appreciative smile.

               He moves slowly onto the grass, taking a deep breath and looking around as Xander walks away to discuss where they’ll be moving next as Laslow returns from his scouting of the woods. Ryouma starts pacing around the field, realizing he has no familiarity with his limb movement. His legs feel longer then he thought they were, and the heat from the sunlight has made him suddenly aware of his wings, flapping them slightly. Can he even fly with wings like these? They’re so much smaller then Corrin’s or even wyvern wings?

               Hinoka walks over, trying to hold back a snicker. “Brother, are you starting to feel a little more comfortable?” He stares at her, tilting his head before turning to look at his wings, flapping uselessly. “Of course, you were never one for flying and even riding flying mounts. Would you like me to help as much as I can?” A little whine is all she gets in reply.

               They continue talking or attempting to talk to each other as Xander finishes planning how they’ll move in the forest. Staying on the move in less open terrain would keep them from being attacked. However, it would be difficult for Ryouma, who’s still recovering from his captivity. Glancing over, he marvels at how easily the Hoshidan siblings seem to be communicating.

               After half an hour of collecting supplies, Xander calls outs to everyone. “Everyone got their orders for heading into the forest?” When he hears everyone confirm they’re ready, he turns to where Hinoka and Elise, joining them bored of waiting for everyone else, are trying to help Ryouma get off the ground. Sadly, it’s not progressing as well as his wings as like a newborns’. “Hinoka, we’re ready to head off.”

               “Ah, right. So, we’re heading into the forest then?”

               “Yes. Ryouma, do you think you’ll be alright travelling through the trees?” Ryouma gives a small rumble, nodding to show he’s okay with it. “Good. We’ll travel in smaller groups, one guarding the front and rear, as to prevent being too crowded in case we need to engage in combat. Laslow, Peri, Niles, Azama and Effie will be in the front while Arthur, Saizo, Odin, Setsuna and Orochi in the back.”

               “So, it’s just me, Leo, Hinoka, Ryouma and you together in the middle?” Elise giggles happily.

               “Yes, this way we will have room to move quickly and eyes watching ahead and behind.” Xander smiles, taking Elise’s offered hand as she pretty much leads them to the others.

               Ryouma watches them, amused at the sight of Elise leading them around. As they start into the forest, he finds himself sniffing around to test out his stronger senses, easily identifying the different smells of everyone around him. He tenses a little, realizing his mind is focusing on Xander’s fragrance. These constant slips in his concentration, in his control over his desires and urges. His instincts scream out to follow what they want and his methods to keep them hidden are weakened before his dragon-self. Travelling with Xander is going to make it very difficult to deal with his emotions and instincts, he realizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The groups traveling together now. I wonder what's going to happen when Nyx and Kagero return with a dragon stone for our fledgling-manakete?


	8. A Dragon Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They set up camp after traveling in the forest as they wait for the other's to return with a dragon stone for Ryouma.

               Ryouma’s mind is a mess. They’ve been walking in the forest for about two hours and he already feels overwhelmed by his senses. He’s constantly being distracted by any new noises, glimpses, Xander’s scent. He’s always been in control of his feelings for the Crown Prince, now it’s almost near impossible. _Stop this. We’re both to become kings, it’s hopeless to even think about it anymore_. He scolds himself.

               The heat of the sun is blocked by the tree cover, which Ryouma is thankful for. He’s not sure he’d be able to deal with such heat. He vaguely remembers Corrin once complaining about her dragon form having difficulty in regulating her body temperature. He doesn’t need to deal with this heat on top of everything else.

At some point, Elise starts asking if she could ride on his back, much to his dismay. He’s still recovering, he’s not comfortable with the idea of carrying Elise around. What would happen if he hurt her by accident? He could never face Xander.

               Eventually Hinoka offers to give her a ride inside on her back, which Elise gladly took up. She tells her to ask Ryouma once he’s rested and has his dragon stone. Then he’ll be able to give her a proper answer. He gives them both a quick growl, as if to apologize to Elise. Hinoka seems to be enjoying herself, a little bounce in her step as Elise giggles on her shoulders. He watches them, chuckling a little to himself.

               Every now and then Xander glances back to Ryouma, making sure he’s doing well. Otherwise Leo’s been keeping him busy, discussing when they should take breaks and Nohr’s ongoing issues. Afterall, things have become complicated with Ryouma’s change. There’s a chance the Nohrian nobles will try to use it to protest his policies. At the least, they’re likely to ask for some form of repayment from Hoshido for aiding them, even if it was Xander being selfish.

               They decide to rest in three hours time, settling down when they find a small river to set up their tents. Ryouma sits beside the water, taking drinks from it every now and then, enjoying the taste of fresh water over what he was given back in his cell. Everyone else around him are busy preparing food or resting up. He’s sitting alone as he hears someone walk over.

               “How are you handling everything Ryouma?” Xander asks as he sits down a few feet beside him.

               _I’m completely lost in your presence, finding myself ready to confess my feelings every moment I’m with you. You’d be ashamed of me if you could understand what I am saying to you this moment._ Ryouma’s voice comes out in his rumbling roar, his confess thankfully lost on Xander, preventing him from rejecting him, ruining all chances of peace between their countries. Hopefully with a dragon stone this need to admit his feelings will diminish and he’ll be able to get control over his instincts again.

               Xander lets a small chuckle escape, enjoying Ryouma’s company even if he doesn’t understand him. He misses their chats back in the Astral Plane’s training grounds. He turns when Ryouma starts moves, laying his head in Xander’s lap, silently regretting his actions immediately and cursing his lack of restraint. Xander is frozen stiff from shock, unsure of how to handle such a comfortable and almost loving jester from Ryouma. It’s giving him false hope that Ryouma feels the same way as he feels about him, but he knows he’s reading into it too much. That must be it.

               They sit there awkwardly, frozen and too afraid that if they move, they’ll startle the other. They’re brought out of it by the sound of someone approaching the camp.

               “Lady Nyx, you return to grace us with your presence.” Odin starts off on another of his colorful ballads, only to be interrupted by Saizo giving him a sharp glare, silencing him for the time being.

               “Yes. I decided to make things easy and take us straight to Corrin herself, who requested we bring her when we returned.” She smiles as the white haired manakete rushes over to the river once she picked up her brother’s scents, her tail trembling with excitement. Her eagerness results in her tackling them, knocking herself and Xander into the water with a loud splash. Ryouma quickly pulls them both out, scolding Corrin.

               “S-Sorry Ryouma, Xander.” She apologizes, nervously rubbing her hands together. “I just, I was so worried after Kagero and Nyx explained the situation and just, I got too excited seeing you both and seeing that Ryouma was alright and, and...” She takes a deep breath, hoping to regain her composure.

               “I missed you as well, Little Princess.” Xander smiles, giving her a warm, though slightly wet, hug. It only takes a few moments before Elise sneaks in, beaconing Leo over to join as well, who eventually concedes. Hinoka and Ryouma watch on, smiles on their faces before Corrin envelops them in hugs of their own after her Nohrian siblings.

               Kagero approaches Hinoka once they separate, handing her a pale red dragon stone. “For Milord. Corrin has offered to help him tonight while he adjusts to using the stone. Tomorrow she has to return to Valla.”

               “I wanted to stay longer but Kagero already scolded me for being selfish.” Corrin sighs, fully aware why she can’t stay away for long. She is the advisor of the Vallitian Queen after all, so staying away for long without a clear reason isn’t look good to the new ministers. Plus, she doesn’t want to abandon Azura all on herself for long.

               “Kagero, thank you for considering how difficult it would be for Azura to have Corrin away during in the current diplomatic environment.” Xander gives her a thankful bow.

               “Of course. We don’t want to cause issue for Valla’s Queen.” Kagero smiles, glancing to Saizo. He just scoffs. She knows he’ll approach her later to question about if she ran into his twin there, busy in Valla working as both a retainer to the Queen’s advisor and as the Queen’s fiancé.

               Corrin sighs as Ryouma walks over, sniffing at the stone. “Ryouma, here. Hold it in your claws.” She instructs him, taking the stone from her older sister and placing it in his outstretched claw. “Now concentrate on changing and on your original form.”

               He nods, focusing him mind, a task he is comfortable with given his years spent meditating, tensing when he feels something overcome him as his body starts to shift. It’s more painful then he expected, burning and aching. How does Corrin deal with this every time she transforms? Once it’s all over, he falls to his knees, weak and gasping for air.

               “Brother!” Hinoka cries, kneeling beside him. Elise rushes over, holding her healing staff over his head as she starts healing him.

               “I-I’ll b-be alright.” He coughs, realizing this new pain must have always been there, it was likely that his dragon form was able to deal with the stress on his body better.

               “Are you sure?” Elise asks, frowning.

               “Y-Yes.”

               “He’s just weak from the stress on his body. I’ll help him figure it all out. Will you be staying here for the night?” Corrin asks.

               “Yes. This point is highly defendable.” Xander answers. “Help Ryouma as much as you need.” He smiles, glancing at the High Prince. He’s back to how he was when he last saw him, though there are clear scars on his head now, and the same sharp point to his ears like Corrin’s. _Does this mean his teeth and eyes now resemble Corrin’s_? He thinks, shacking his head before he leaves the two manakete to their own devices.

               Corrin’s lessons to Ryouma cover what she believes to be the basics he needs. How to shift without it being painful. How to get used to his new senses, relaxing his new wings and tail. She even shows him the best way to stretch his wings, hoping Hinoka can teach him how to use them in the future, if he does wish to learn flying. She constantly comments on how his colors suit him.

               During the whole day, he can’t seem to bring himself to ask her if she finds it hard to control her instincts. It feels awkward to bring up.

* * *

               It’s late in the night when Corrin finishes teaching him all she thinks he needs, going to rest with Elise, who excitedly invited her and Hinoka for a ‘sleepover’. Ryouma is left on his own beside the river again, going over what he learned through the day. Even back in his human form, he still feels the strong impulsive itch clawing at him. Meditating didn’t even help to alleviate it. “I’m a mess.” He mutters to himself, rubbing his throat, sore and hoarse, a sign of the stress on his body he’s recovering from. If only he could recover faster, then he could distract himself with training, anything to keep down the need to rush to Xander’s side. He fears what he’d do once he’s there, of the possible rejection.

               “Ryouma?” He hears a familiar voice behind him and mentally curses his luck. Standing there is Xander, walking over with a worried look on his beautiful face.

               “I-I’m fine. Just…A little weak from everything, that’s all.” He sighs, standing up, a little unsteady on his feet. Xander walks over, helping him get his balance.

               “You sure?” The Crown Prince asks, concern written all over his face and Ryouma can already feel his control slipping. He’s too perfect, making his heart almost scream out. The moonlight isn’t helping, framing his gorgeous face in it’s pale light. Xander glances at him, finally noticing his staring. “Ryouma?”

               Ryouma feels in a daze almost as he moves closer, taking Xander’s hand that had previously helped to steady him. As he laces their fingers together, he leans up, kissing him in the pale moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic I like to imagine that manakete can also keep features of their dragon form in a middle-like form, that's why Corrin was running around with her tail still present.
> 
> Also Ryouma, giving in to the moonlight.


	9. Silence in Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander and Ryouma face the results of Ryouma's impulsive kiss.

               Xander blinks his eyes, confused and lost in his own thoughts as Ryouma kisses him. Is this a dream? What should he do? Should he break the kiss and ask if Ryouma is okay or should he embrace it? He knows what he wants it deep down but there’s too many unknowns, too much risk. As he’s stuck in his internal debate, Ryouma breaks the kiss on his own, terror etched on his face.

               “I…I…” Ryouma can’t put his words together, unable to explain himself or apologize.

               “Ryouma.” Xander says, trying to help calm him as he starts backing away.

               “I…I’m sorry. Please forget this even happened.” Ryouma tells him, unable to make proper eye contact with the Crown Prince. In the back of his mind is the urge to run. He doesn’t want to face Xander after his impulsive action.

               “Ryouma…It’s okay. I don’t h-hold your actions against you. If you want me to forget it, I will.” Xander eventually replies after a long, agonizing silence. He doesn’t want to forget the kiss, but Ryouma seems extremely troubled by his own actions, so putting his mind at ease is most important. He misses the sadness that flickers briefly over Ryouma’s face.

               “I… Please. I don’t know what came over me.” Ryouma lies, knowing completely what came over him. This is for the better. Pretend it didn’t happen, push it aside. They awkwardly stand there in the moonlight for a moment that feels like eternity. “I think,” He pauses, looking at the ground before looking back at Xander. “I think I’ll go to my tent.” He states, turning away from him, leaving before he can do anything else to jeopardize relations between them, entering his tent and letting out a low groan. The futon feels cold as he lies down, unable to forget how Xander’s lips felt against his own, and how his impulsiveness likely ruined everything.

               Xander lays in his own tent, replaying what just happened in his head. He can’t help but touch where Ryouma had kissed him, wondering if he is stuck in the same situation as him over his feelings. He knows Ryouma told him to forget about it, but what if there’s a chance? He should talk to him in the morning.

               The next morning Xander tries to approach Ryouma but he’s preoccupied with Corrin before she leaves with Nyx. They’re still stuck staying in the forest for another night as not to push Nyx too much with her magic. She will return the next day after Corrin offered to let her rest in castle Gyges for the night.

               It becomes clear to him when he tries to bring up the previous night to Ryouma again, that the High Prince might possibly be avoiding him. After they ate lunch, he tried to approach him near the river, but Ryouma notices him and moves away, claiming to need to discuss something with Hinoka. It’s frustrating, given he seemed to play off the kiss last night.

               “You should give him some space.” Orochi says, chuckling at how tense the Nohrian prince got as she broke his concentration.

               “Orochi. Don’t startle me like that.” He doesn’t feel able to handle her right now.

               “Trust me. He needs time. Maybe try again tonight.”

               “I can assume you divined this?” He asks, rubbing his temple as she smiles, holding her cards close and giving him a small wink before walking off.

               He decides to spend the rest of the day with his siblings. It will at least provide a distraction from until that evening.

* * *

               The frustration Ryouma has been feeling with himself is incredible. He shouldn’t be avoiding Xander like a child, but he doesn’t feel ready to face him. Facing him would mean either facing rejection or acting as if the kiss never happened. Those are his only options. Avoiding him all day hasn’t gone unnoticed and numerous times Hinoka asked if something was wrong. _I’ll have to talk to him tomorrow, won’t I_? He grumbles, asking himself. His manakete senses are driving him insane, making him want to do things he knows will cause more issues. It’s already nightfall and he’s been unable to deal with it all day.

               Deciding he needs fresh air, he exits his tent to take a walk, preparing to explain it to his retainers when he notices them asleep, leaning against his tent. “Kagero? Saizo?” He asks, leaning down to check on them. As he stands up, he feels something come over him and his limbs stiffen. Trying to shake it off, it’s as if something is taking over his body from inside.

_W-What?!_ Against his own will his body starts moving away from the camp, everyone he could try to get help from asleep where they last were. He feels dread filling his body, realizing this is likely the Witch. Of course, she escaped and was likely waiting for a chance to get him back. This is likely something she planted in his subconscious, the ability to control his body.

               Cursing himself, he’s helpless as she leads him away from the camp, a perfect puppet.

* * *

               Xander dreams of Ryouma disappearing forever, vanishing without a word as he bolts awake, feeling an unnatural sleep trying to hold over him. He rubs his eyes, having a hard time getting the sensation out of him. Siegfried seems to vibrate nearby, trying to grab his attention. “Siegfried?” He asks. If his sword is reacting, something must be wrong.

               Walking out of his tent, he immediately notices the silence. Even Arthur and Laslow are asleep when they should be on lookout. He slowly makes his way through, checking on Leo and Elise. Both sound asleep, though it’s clear Leo tried to stay awake. It must have been a strong sleep spell then. Holding Siegfried close, he stills when he hears something, turning to Ryouma’s tent.

               Looking inside he sees it empty. Cursing to himself, he’s about to leave when he hears the sound again, seeing Raijinto sparking in protest for being left alone. Considering his options, he walks inside, picking up the katana and attaching it to his belt. “We’ll find him. Don’t worry.” The sparks stop, seeming to calm at his words.

               As he walks back out, he hears another sound, further away from the camp. Slowly making his way to it, he spots Ryouma slowly walking away, as if in a trance. He stays hidden. He needs to understand what’s going on to avoid hurting Ryouma and, if possible, taking care of whoever’s doing this to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, more building things for the next one. Not sure how I feel about it but better to let it free to everyone to read instead of staring at it for hours.


	10. Charred in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander follows Ryouma deeper into the forest, hoping to save him from the Witches scheme.

               Xander trails behind Ryouma as he makes his way into a darker part of the forest. He’s been tempted to call to him, but it’s clear something has it’s hold on Ryouma, given his blank stare. It must be the Witch’s doing. He’s grown used to the numbness caused by carrying Raijinto as he follows the manakete deeper in. He has a fear itching at the back of his mind. There’s a high chance for a clash once he tries to intervene.

               Half an hour of walking later, he spots the Witch in a clearing, smiling as Ryouma approaches her. “Even with them freeing you from your chains, they could not easily remove all my magic. Luckily enough I can still control you, my High Prince. I’m so grateful for how weak you are to magic.” She giggles, feeling incredibly happy with her luck.

               Xander hides and watches as Ryouma stands motionless before her as she begins examining him, musing over his dragon stone. She views it as a blessing, boasting about how she’s going to be able to live the high life, with his ‘aid’. He can already feel rage building up inside him, only waiting a few more minutes more before he takes a steady breath and stands up, ready to put a halt to her plans and free Ryouma from her grasp for good. Only with the Witches death, he’s sure, can Ryouma be spared from her control.

               As he walks into the light of the moon, he states out to them both, a cold emotionless gaze on his face and his hand on Siegfried’s hilt. “I hate to interrupt, but you will be releasing him.” The Witch turns to face him, surprised to see someone still awake after she casted her sleep spell.

               She glares at him, gripping her tome tight in her hands. “H-How are you still awake?”

               “That I cannot say but I am glad to be given that chance to spoil your plans.” He glances to Ryouma, tranquil and still like a statue as he walks closer.

               She stares at him walking closer before waving her hand, muttering a spell and warping backwards. As she vanishes, Ryouma stirs, turning to him. “Seize him! The Crown Prince won’t do anything to hurt you, I’m sure! I’m sure once you restrain him, he’ll be absolutely _willing_ to become a manakete as well!”

               Xander stops, tightening his grip on Siegfried. Ryouma’s blank eyes make his blood run cold as he snarls, his dragon stone shining. He quickly dodges as Ryouma jolts forward, attacking where he once stood, heading back into the forest. At least in the trees his dragon form will be slower, allowing for him to get the upper hand. He decides to take the chance to get closer to the Witch, maybe even catching her off guard.

               Ryouma chases him through the forest, at times corning him only to get caught in branches. Xander is thankful that Ryouma is still clumsy in his movements as a dragon. He doesn’t want to hurt him, having sheathed Siegfried so he can move faster.

               The Witch begins to realize Ryouma won’t prove much of a challenge given their current situation, calling him back into the opening and having him shift back. She forms a katana with her magic, which he grabs and takes on a familiar stance Xander has seen him hold many times before.

               “Making me do this the hard way?” Xander scoffs, putting Raijinto down beside a tree as he unsheaths Siegfried, moving into the clearing, ready to fight Ryouma as they once did to during training. Ryouma is still as emotionless as before, growling slightly before lunging out and slashing at him.

* * *

               The whole time, Ryouma’s felt like prisoner in his own body. He’s completely aware of his surrounding, even if he has no control of his body. Each time he tries to stop himself it’s fruitless. He doesn’t want to hurt Xander. He doesn’t want to help the Witch hurt him. As their swords connect, he remembers his nightmare. _No! I won’t hurt him! I can’t let that happen!_ His voice echoes in his mind. He refuses to hurt him. He’ll do anything to stop himself before he hurts him.

* * *

               Xander hisses, holding his side after getting kicked by Ryouma. As usual, Ryouma’s speed is causing problems for Xander. Each time he tries to block him, Ryouma changes his attack in turn and when he tries to dodge, he gets kicked.

               A curse escapes his lips when he sees Ryouma’s form shifting like Corrin’s would in battle, hitting him hard in his stomach. It knocks him away back, into the tree beside where Raijinto lay, Siegfried flying from his grip from the force of the impact.

               Ryouma freezes. Xander swears he could see him trying to break her control, but the sound of her approaching draws his attention. She waves her hand, chuckling as she has the manakete back down. “Well then, Crown Prince. It looks like you’ve failed to save him after all. Looks like it would have been much easier if you fought to kill him. At least then you’d have saved him in some form.”

               As she pulls up her sleep staff and starts casting the spell, Xander groans, pushing himself up. He won’t fall for that, not here. He reaches out for his only option.

* * *

               Ryouma growls, feeling his chance coming. He will make her regret doing this, regret making him hurt Xander. His hand twitches as he starts to regain control over his body and he reaches down, tightening his grip on the sword lying beside his feet, a small pulse resonating through his body. _We’ll protect him_.

* * *

               “I look forward to having both of you as my servants.” The Witch smiles at Xander, standing over him.

               He glares at her and eventually speaks up “You deserve only one thing.” Moving faster then she can react, he pulls Raijinto from its sheath beside him and thrusts the sparking katana at her.

               In her shocked state, she stares from him to the katana, lightning starting to spark out of it as it starts to fry her body from the inside, shocking Xander’s tired hands in the process. Before she can say anything, Siegfried stabs into her back, Ryouma panting heavily as his hands burn from holding the divine blade that is not his own. The Witch wails, immense pain coursing through her body as the light fades from her eyes. As she goes limp, her body folds into itself, vanishing in a puff of smoke, leaving the unpleasant scent of burning flesh behind.

               The two princes stare to where she once was before looking to each other, the divine weapons in their hands falling to the ground. Xander tries to stand to his feet, an unnatural sleep still trying to put it’s hold over him. As he staggers Ryouma grabs him, steadying him as he helps him stand. The manakete slowly starts checking to see if there are any serious injuries from their fight before holding him close, apologizing for hurting him.

               “Ryouma, Ryouma it’s okay.” Xander tries to reassure him, leaning on him for balance. “I’m just glad. Glad I was able to save you.”

               “Save me? You almost met the same fate as me!” Ryouma curses under his breathe. “You should have gotten help!”

               “They were all asleep!” Xander couldn’t risk letting Ryouma walk off too far.

               “You could have woken someone! What if I killed you?”

               “I know you. You would never have done that. After all, you were strong enough to break free in the end.” He smiles, taking his hand to examine the burns left by Siegfried. Ryouma focuses on the numb pain in his hands, trying not to marvel at how loving and gentle Xander seems. “Ryouma, I need to tell you something.” With those words his heart sinks in fear.

               “I already know, you’re rejecting my feelings. The feelings I never meant to show you. I’m sorry for kissing you.” He sighs, looking down at Xander’s equally charred hands.

               “No.” Xander says, releasing Ryouma’s hands and tilting the Hoshidan prince’s face up. “I feel the same way about you.” He tells him before leaning in and kissing him, slowly, allowing for Ryouma to process his own confession. Eventually he joins in on the kiss, cupping Xander’s face with his hands.

               They part only to catch their breath before continuing, slowly getting more passionate, almost starved for the others touch. It’s as it they’re scared that it’s all just a dream, that it’s not real and they’ll shortly wake up. Ryouma eventually starts shivering slightly in his yukata. Xander can’t help but chuckle, remembering that they’re both dressed for sleeping, so naturally the cold night air would start affecting them at some time.

               “Come Ryouma, we should go back to make sure everyone else is alright. We have time tomorrow to talk about this.” He takes Ryouma’s hand in his own as they move to pick up Raijinto and Siegfried, both waiting for them as they start making their way back to the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly corny, but I like the idea of them having to use the other's weapon as a last resort. Also, an actually confession!


	11. Moonlight Shimmering Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryouma and Xander return to the camp as everyone wake up after beating the Witch.

               Once they make it back to camp, everyone else has started to wake up. Some behave as if nothing happened while others are more startled, worried about how and why they fell asleep so easily. Saizo and Kagero immediately notice Ryouma’s disappearance, rushing out to find him to run into him and Xander, both cold, tried and worn out.

               They try to explain what happened, but both feel exhausted and eventually Elise steps in, saying everyone who’s not on watch should get a normal sleep. There’s plenty of time to talk tomorrow. Orochi suggests that the princes should stay in the same tent, it’ll make watching them easier. Her smirk gives hints at an ulterior motive, and Niles quickly picks up on it, supporting her suggestion. A loud groan escapes Xander’s mouth, too tired to argue, saying they just want to rest. Ryouma doesn’t protest enough to aid Xander and they’re forced into the same tent.

               Once they’re alone in Ryouma’s tent, Xander sits down on the spare futon Kagero laid out for him. “I’m still not sure if all that’s happened tonight is real or not.” He sighs, turning to Ryouma as he sits down beside him, his tail loosely wrapping around his waist. “Are you trying to reassure me?”

               “Yes. There’s probably better ways, but I’m just…too drained.” Ryouma mumbles, leaning against him.

               The crown prince let’s out a low chuckle, recalling similar experiences with Elise tiring herself out. “That’s not a good way to fall asleep.” Ryouma grumbles in protest when Xander ushers him to lay down to sleep properly. “Don’t worry about me.”

               “You need to sleep too.” Ryouma yawns, taking his hand before Xander can get back to his futon. He feels his face heating up at such a simple action, moving the already suspiciously close futons closer. Ryouma won’t even let go, forcing Xander to awkwardly move into a comfortable position.

               Once they’re both settled, Xander can hear Ryouma making a purring sound, still holding his hand. The sound lulls him to sleep, feeling at ease for the first time in months.

               Come morning, Kagero wakes them with a gentle shake. The coy smile she gives them makes them both blush, releasing their hands which had been locked all night. Everyone will find out about them before they have a chance to tell them if they keep being this obvious. Or their extremely unlucky and everyone already knows, and they were in fact that bad at hiding their feeling from everyone except each other.

               It’s clear everyone knows as they exit their tent. Niles even congratulates Xander, much to Leo’s grief as Odin starts off about how ‘such a union between dawn and dusk will bring about glory for all’ to Ryouma as his tail twitches back and forth, tempted to see if shifting and flying away is an option.

               “So, everyone already figured it out?” Ryouma lets out a loud sigh as he asks Laslow, who lets out a hearty chuckle as they eat breakfast.

               Laslow hums to himself, taking a bite of his bread before answering. “It was clear before we finished our fight in Valla Lord Ryouma. Some were even taking bets on if it would come to anything or not.”

               “Did you bet?” Ryouma feels curious while Xander proceeds to drop his face into his hands.

               Laslow grins. “Let’s just say Selena owes me some gold when we get back.” He laughs, leaving as Xander groans in his hands.

               “It’s not so bad Big Brother.” Elise cheers, smiling. “Once Sakura learns she’ll be so happy!”

               “Yes yes, of course you’re overly excited Elise. Remember we need to head back today. Nyx will be returning any moment.” Leo sighs, patting her head as if to somehow calm hr down. It just makes her puff her cheeks and complain about being treated like a child.

               Hinoka laughs, leaning against Ryouma as he whispers something to her, grinning at how flustered she becomes. Everyone knows it must have been about Camilla.

* * *

               When Nyx rejoins them, she’s surprised to hear they had another run in with the Witch, though not surprised to hear they were able to defeat her this time. They warp back to the Hoshidan village where Camilla is waiting for them, having finished her task given to her in record time.

               “You’ve returned.” She coos, hugging her siblings. “And I see you’ve found the High Prince.” The wink she gives Xander makes him consider hiding in his room until his coronation. Then she turns to Hinoka and pulls her into a hug as well.

               “C-Camilla!” Hinoka panics as she’s almost smothered in her chest, turning as red as her hair.

               “We’ll be going our separate ways now. Until next month of course?” Leo asks, Xander and Ryouma exchanging a glance. If only they had the time and less pressing matters, but they’re to become kings in the coming months.

               “No, we should go back to our kingdoms. Now is not the time for sentimentality. We’ll have time for that later.” Ryouma chuckles, feeling Xander’s hand squeeze his shoulder as he speaks. Their companions don’t miss this action.

               As they part ways, Nyx surprisingly decides to return to Nohr, saying Corrin suggested to her something that might be useful in the future for their kingdoms, and allies. It puzzles Xander, but he welcomes her willing assistance. Ryouma plans to take this time to finish adjusting to his manakete form, and to announce his change to his people. He has faith they will accept him and continue to support him when he is crowned. He will anticipate when he can see Xander again in a month with the Nohrian Crown Prince becomes king.

* * *

               The sound of crickets chirping in the night echo with the moon high in the sky. Ryouma sits in the Nohrian Royal Gardens, smiling at the roses all in bloom to celebrate Xander’s coronation. Among the crickets he can still hear the faint noise of the celebration inside, which he had retreated from earlier after his senses became too overstimulated, sneaking out with the aid of Camilla and Hinoka. He’ll have to thank them properly in private later. If he ended up having to deal with another Nohrian noble trying to see if he’s interested in marrying their daughter, he might snap.

               “I see you’ve found a chance to escape the festivities.” A familiar voice speaks up, walking over to him from the entry way. Xander sits beside him, the soft clanking of his regal attire filling the air. As Ryouma shifts on the small stone bench, the light of the moon catches on the gold accents of his kimono and his headpiece, commissioned by Yukimura to fit his horns. Xander doesn’t sit beside him, instead offering his hand to Ryouma. “Would you care to walk with me?” He asks, smiling as the manakete prince accepts, taking his hand as he stands.

               “This will be the tenth time a Nohrian has tried flirting with me.” Ryouma jokes, gently running his hand over Xander’s chest, putting himself at ease when he feels his heartbeat. Xander watches him as he makes sure he’s real, makes sure it’s not that nightmare again. It came up in a letter a week ago and he’s been wanting to ease Ryouma’s restlessness.

               “Don’t worry Ryouma, I’m alright.” Xander chuckles, kissing his nose, earning a small childish pout. Ryouma gives a small growl, a bit more confident with his manakete nature, as he pulls Xander down to kiss him. He feels like being selfish, purring as Xander deepens the kiss.

               They stand there, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere of the garden, the only other sound among the crickets is the swish of Ryouma’s tail moving. Much to his embarrassment it eventually catches on Xander’s cloak. Xander chuckles, running his fingers over his horns. They fascinate him to no end.

               “Ryouma?”

               “Yes Xander?”

               “You’re gorgeous.”

               “Not as beautiful as you.” Ryouma teases him, reaching up to play with his curls.

               In the distance they hear Takumi cry out about something, likely involving Elise’s plan to steal his hair ribbon she had whispered to Ryouma earlier during dinner. The sound of them rushing down the halls gives the two time to separate slightly before she rushes into the garden, quickly hiding behind her older brother as Takumi follows shortly after, his hair flowing freely as he tries to grab his ribbon back from her.

               “R-Ryouma! Tell her to give it back!” He begs, trying to catch her but his hair keeps catching on the roses. Elise just giggles, having a much easier time moving around him due to her smaller form and familiarity with the garden.

               “Not unless you let me braid it.”

               “Th-This is not the time!”

               “Come on Takumi, it’s harmless.” Ryouma isn’t helping either with his laughter.

               “Elise, you should know better then to tease our guests.”

               “But he’s pretty much family now. I mean, with you and Ryouma dating, and Camilla and Hinoka too!” She pouts as the newly crowned King picks her up, easily taking the ribbon from her. Ryouma takes it from him before Takumi has a chance.

               “Takumi, how about you let her help you fix your hair. Sakura can help as well.” The young Hoshidan prince groans but turns to see his little sister standing at the entry way, nodding in agreement as she twiddles her thumbs.

               “A-Alright.” Takumi sighs, taking the ribbon and walking over to Sakura. Elise quickly follows them, giggling and taking Sakura’s hand as they trail behind a grumbling Takumi. Xander looks on fondly as Ryouma takes his hand, leaning into him. They can feel the calm around them, and the hope it represents for their kingdoms and themselv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left and that's the epilogue. :3  
> Also Takumi and Sakura finally get to play a role, though small and much to Takumi's grief.


	12. Sunlight Striking Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Ryouma's coronation greets the two kings.

               Xander winces as he feels a ray of sunlight move over his face. With a sigh he sits up, the soft bed creaking as he moves. When he was shown his guest room two days ago, he was surprised to see a Nohrian style bed. Apparently Ryouma wished the Nohrian royal family to have a comfort from home during their visits to Hoshido.

               The sound of birds singing to the morning seep in from outside, where he notices someone sitting on the deck to the small garden outside. A small chuckle escapes him as the silhouette gives away who his visitor is.

               Ryouma is busy reading a report while he idly throws seeds on the ground for the songbirds, lounging as he waits for Xander to wake up. He might have just been crowned King yesterday, but he doesn’t have the time for leisurely celebration like his people, already back to his duties. Nor does it free him from having to wait for Xander to wake up.

               The Nohrian royals arrived late the night before the ceremony and have had little sleep as a result before everything began. While they’re still establishing the warps between Nohr, Hoshido and Valla thanks to Nyx’s suggestion, the process isn’t finished yet. As a result, all the Nohrian guests had to make the long journey and then take part in the ceremony itself. No one faults them for being so tired the day after.

               “Morning.” Ryouma turns, looking up to Xander, leaning over him with a small smile on his face.

               “You’re awake?” The swishing noise of his tail wagging makes Xander’s smile wider.

               “It’s far too bright here in the morning compared to Nohr.” Xander sighs, kissing his cheek. Ryouma laughs, his tail wrapping around Xander’s waist as they sit together, enjoying the moment. The silver ring on Ryouma’s hand shines in the sunlight, mirrored by its pair on Xander’s. Eventually, there will be another ceremony for their wedding, with everyone from the war as witnesses.

               “I wish moments like these will last forever.”

               “They will, as long as we work together to make them happen.”

               They lean in, kissing each other, ready to face the future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue is a really short chapter. Thank you all for joining me on this and well, I might also be working on a sequel, one shot of them dealing with....possible boning and horny-ness.   
> Hope you enjoyed my fic. :3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. I've actually written the whole story very roughly so all I need to do it edit it, so I will be finishing this. I hope. Editing is hard.


End file.
